A widely used medical diagnostic technique includes the reconstruction of medical diagnostic images to assist in the diagnosis of medical conditions. For example, computed tomography (CT) reconstruction involves the generation a three-dimensional image of an object from a series of two-dimensional x-ray images taken around a single axis of rotation.